thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Terminator 2: Judgment Day (NES)
release by LJN.]] Terminator 2: Judgment Day is a side-scrolling shooter in the vein of Contra released for the Sega Genesis, Sega Game Gear, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Amiga, SNES, NES, ZX Spectrum, Commodore 64, and PC. It is made by Midway and was released in February 1992. There are two versions of the game the 8-bit version (NES, Master System) and the 16-bit version (Genesis, SNES). It was also released in the arcades and is based off of the movie of the same name. Gameplay: 8-bit: The game consists of five levels. Level 2 is an isometric racing game, whereupon the player must race fast enough to catch John Connor on his moped whilst using weapons to beat back the T-1000, who is fast approaching in a tractor trailer. All the other levels are side-scrolling beat 'em ups. Level 2 is omitted from the Master System and Game Gear versions. From Level 3 onward, the player is not allowed to kill human enemies, to which he will be rewarded with upgraded weaponry at the end of levels for doing so. Level 4 requires the player to visit all ends of the game screen in order to set explosive charges. Levels 5 has the player doing some platforming, before finally taking on the T-1000 in the final battle. 16-bit: One plays as the T-800 sent back in time to 1995, in order to protect John and Sarah Connor from the T-1000. There are two gameplay types: side-scrolling and driving. During the side-scrolling levels, the player's objective is to locate and retrieve all future objects, which are gray boxes with a flashing light on top that, when broken open, look like endoskulls. The player must complete all objectives for that mission. Once all objectives are completed, the player goes back to the beginning of the level to finish the mission. Between the side-scrolling levels are the driving levels. During the driving levels, the player's objective is to drive to the next mission location by following compass directions, while avoiding pursuers. In the side-scrolling levels, the T-800 has 100% health to begin with, but gets an extra 50% health boost from the secondary power supply if its health drops to 0%. If the secondary power supply drops to 0%, the T-800 dies and the game ends. In the driving levels, the T-800 has 100% vehicular health, but the game ends if the health reaches 0%. Starting with Level 3, the T-1000 will appear (or Level 2 if the alarm is tripped or too much time is spent there). The T-1000 attacks using a pistol and arms morphed into stabbing weapons. The T-1000 will mold back into shape if shot, but it will be temporarily incapacitated if it suffers enough damage. The T-1000 does not appear in level 6. The T-800 must also protect John Connor starting with Level 3, and Sarah Connor starting with Level 4. If either one loses all of their health they will start dying, and the T-800 must heal them by ducking down over them and transferring some of its health to them. If they are left alone for too long, they die and the game ends. However, Sarah Connor wields a pistol for extra defense. Neither one appears in levels 5 or 6. Both versions have different musical instrumentation, different sound effects, and some minor graphical and control differences, but are otherwise identical. Transcript: There is a transcript of the game available online which explains all gameplay aspects. It is available here: http://www.gamefaqs.com/nes/587693-terminator-2-judgment-day/faqs/15398 Plot: It comes from the future. It can take any shape and survive almost any injury (even when a 10-gauge shotgun blast opens it up like a tin can). Its mission: eliminate John Connor. Its name: the T-1000. Against it stands one hope: you, a terminator model T-800... equipped with on-screen target search displays, a lever-action Winchester, and 10 barrels of high explosives... one mean machine. Protect John Connor (before a 23,000 lb. tow-rig plows your Harley into tomorrow). Save humanity (while Uzi-armed SWAT teams try to blow you away). Terminate the T-1000 (steel mill meltdown!)... or mankind is history. Category:Genesis Games Category:Games By Warner Bros\Midway Category:Adapted Games Category:Game Gear Games Category:Terminator Category:Sega Master System Games Category:Amstrad CPC Games Category:Atari ST Games Category:Amiga Games Category:NES Games Category:SNES Games Category:ZX Spectrum Games Category:Commodore 64 Games Category:PC Games Category:Shooters Category:Shoot 'em ups Category:90's Games